Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century
| story_artist = Michael Maltese Chuck Jones | animator = Phil Monroe Manny Perez Irv Anderson Ben Washam Lloyd Vaughan | voice_actor = Mel Blanc | musician = Dean Elliot | producer = Chuck Jones | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures The Vitaphone Corporation | release_date = 1980 (USA) | color_process = Technicolor | runtime = 6:41 minutes (The Edited Version) 9:26 minutes (The Uncut Version) | movie_language = English }} Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century is a 1980 cartoon starring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian. It is the sequel of Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century. It was the first Daffy and Porky cartoon since 1965. This cartoon first aired on November 20, 1980, as part of an animated TV special called Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving with scenes that would later be cut when this cartoon was reformatted as a short. Plot Daffy Duck reprises his famous role of Duck Dodgers in another spoof of Saturday afternoon space serials. Assigned to locate the rack-and-pinion molecule needed for yo-yo polish, Dodgers and his sidekick, an eager young space cadet (Porky Pig), crash their spaceship into a giant egg-shell, where they find Marvin Martian, who is, as usual, scheming to destroy Earth, in an attempt to solve the "fuel problem". Marvin asks Dodgers to visit the boudoir of Gossamer, which Dodgers thinks is a Space Princess, but Gossamer turns out to be a giant, hairy monster in sneakers, and the frightened Dodgers flees. Porky uses electronic clippers to literally haircut Gossamer into nothingness, and Dodgers, furious of his assistant's all-too-literal interpretations of his commands, repeatedly fires his gun at Porky's rear. When Porky asks what Earth will do without the rack-and-pinion molecule Dodgers replies 'Let them eat cake.' Changes in the Reformatted Version * The following scenes were cut when this cartoon was reformatted as an individual animated short: ** Porky using a straitjacket gun to capture Marvin the Martian. ** The real ending where Marvin (still wrapped in the straitjacket) aims his missile at Earth and fires it, then tells the viewers that the missile will take three days to reach Earth, giving everyone time to get their affairs in order before getting killed (which explains the "That's All Folks!" ending card where Marvin the Martin says, "Don't worry, folks. After all, it's only a cartoon"). * The Nickelodeon version of this cartoon cuts out the "That's All Folks!" ending card where Marvin the Martin says, "Don't worry, folks. After all, it's only a cartoon," along with the edits made to it when it was reformatted as a cartoon short. * The edited version of this cartoon has been seen on ABC, Cartoon Network, and even in such video releases as Marvin the Martian and K-9: 50 Years on Earth, Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes, the Bugs and Friends Japanese laserdisc set, and the DVD release of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. References External links * Category:1980 films Category:1980 animated films Category:1980s American animated films Category:1980s science fiction films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:American films Category:American parody films Category:American animated films Category:English-language films Category:1980s comedy films Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Monster movies Category:Films set in the 24th century